


Radiance

by Claustic



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claustic/pseuds/Claustic
Summary: "Play me something?" Chika pouts, giving bright puppy eyes.How can she say no?





	Radiance

Poised, precise, elegant. Chika watches her girlfriend's fingers dance across the keys. She has no idea what song it is and can't bring herself to care other than about the one procuring it. The one growing the song out like watering a plant slowly bursting into flowers.

  
Riko's eyes are closed as she always has them when playing, as if she opens them all the sound in the world would disappear. It's becoming rather late, given the moon is already casting spotlight through the windows, outlining Riko's figure and glistening on her hair as if it were a waterfall. _ Beautiful _ , Chika thinks, as she sidles up next to the redhead on the stool, moving closer til their thighs touch and her head rests on her shoulder. The contact breaks Riko's concentration, if only for a second, before continuing.

  
They stay like this til the song ends.

  
It's as if the silence awakened Chika, who was a breath away from a moment's slumber, no longer being lulled by the sound. The peaceful bliss now only gained by the scent of the pianist which Chika was not afraid to breathe in again before closing her own eyes and nuzzling into more, causing a giggle.

  
"Comfy?" Riko turns her head to look, amber eyes shining and warm. The only response she gets is a hum and a light feeling of lips pressing against her neck, letting Chika move even closer as she gave a contented sigh. She's surprised that someone usually so loud and energetic and be this  _ soft _ , this quiet.

  
This peaceful.

  
Then Riko feels another kiss to her neck. And another. And another. Her breath hitches as she cocks her head to the side, allowing Chika more room on her canvas. She gives a quiet moan when she feels her lover give a small nip under her jawline.   
  


Chika pulls back, nervously biting her bottom lip as she looks at her now slightly panting girlfriend, her pupils blown with lust. The girl moves to kiss her, but Chika slides back off the stool with a giggle and a smirk.   
  
Riko pouts. "It's not nice to tease..."   
  
"Then come over here. That chair is starting to hurt my butt." Chika says as she plants herself on the bed.   
  
"Forgot your ass was sensitive."   
  
"Hey!"   
  
It's Riko's turn to giggle and blush as she slides off the stool, settling her hands on Chika's shoulders and giving a slight push til her back hits the blanket. The last thing she sees is Chika's eyes going half-lidded before their lips connect, bodies pressed together as Riko settles between Chika's legs, feeling them wrap around her back. Any words on the tips of their tongues fade as they move against each other. Hands tangled in maroon hair, undoing the hairclip and letting more long strands fall like curtains to their stage.

  
"I want you." It's a small whisper from Chika between kisses, yet it makes Riko drip as she goes in for another.

  
Chika moans when she feels Riko's tongue slide into her mouth, entrance more than welcome. Unable to control herself, she starts rocking her hips as if to give Riko a hint at where she wants her. Her hands tug at the bottom of a pink sweater, wanting clothes to come off asap.   
  
Riko reluctantly pulls back, a strand of saliva connecting their lips as they try to catch their breath. First thing to come off: shirts. They end up tossed on the floor, revealing the marks Chika made last time Riko got a little antsy, a pleading " _ bite me _ " against a wall.   
  
Second to come off: bras. Chika lifts up to unclasp hers and Riko slides it off her arms. They're both not big, not small either. Chika once called them "perfect handfuls".   
  
Riko feels a hand tug on the waistband of her pajamas, prompting her to come back into her girlfriend's warm embrace. How could she refuse?   
  
She moves over her, nuzzling noses before pressing a kiss to her lips. Then her cheek. Then her neck.   
  
Chika practically  _ melts _ , mewling and letting Riko trail her lips to her chest.    
  
"Be gentle," Chika whispers as Riko takes a small nipple into her mouth, careful not to hurt her. Riko may like the feeling of pain during sex, but Chika never really was into it. And that's okay, Riko wouldn't want to hurt her anyways.   
  
" _ Ah _ !" Chika's breath hitched, feeling Riko swirl her soft tongue around her areola, then detaching her mouth with a wet noise then trailing up to kiss behind her ear, breathe hot and heavy, cheeks burning red, "I wanna taste you."   
  
Chika's hips gave a small buck at that, making a quiet moan and hide her face against a bare shoulder. "G-Go ahead."   
  
Smiling at how adorable her girlfriend is, Riko pulled back enough to kiss Chika's flushed cheek before moving down her body.   
  
A tug on Chika's shorts made her lift up her butt so Riko could once again undressed her, settling in between her legs. Her eyes widened before going half concealed by lids, "Ch-Chika-chan...you're  _ soaked _ ..."   
  
"More for you to taste right?"    
  
"Chika!"    
  
At this point, they were both blushing mad. Riko decided it was a good time to start sliding off the mikan patterned underwear. If she didn't taste Chika in the next minute she was going to die a horrible gay death.   
  
Riko made sure her tongue was flat and soft the first full lick, making Chika take shaky breaths as she closed her eyes to concentrate on the feeling.    
  
"Riko-chan...", she murmured as her hands drifted down, one gripping the sheet while the other rested on dark red locks. A short yelp followed when she felt her ass being grabbed, pulled up and lifted toward the other girl's mouth for a better angle, tongue moving against her moist folds.   
  
It was sudden, but when Riko slid her tongue inside her they both moaned at the feeling. The tangy taste of Chika was stronger, making the pianist want more and more, tongue going wild inside while nodding her head just slightly.   
  
At this point, a fist formed in Riko's hair as she picked up the pace, a slight pull to make her feel that spark of pleasure from the pain. Chika had no filter when it came to noises in bed, so there was a constant stream of loud moans that gave Riko even more incentive to thoroughly fuck her. Riko silently thanked god Riko's mom was out of the house to be with Yoshiko's.   
  
" _ Ooh _ that's- ah!" Chika panted as she felt her clit being fully enveloped by the other girl's mouth, hips jerking slightly and thighs clenching. She could feel herself getting close. So close. And she voiced that very well, back arching, toes curling and head thrown back as she said or maybe screamed, "R-Riko!"   
  
Riko, like the kind girlfriend she is, helps ride out her orgasm, tongue rubbing and pressing against her clit. She licks up what she can of Chika's mess that's left leaking out as the hand in her hair finally relaxes. It slides down to cup the side of her face, which Riko is quick to lean into, before going to hold her chin and making her look up at the one she just coaxed into a mind-blowing orgasm.   
  
Their eyes shined as they met each other.   
  
Chika, still having some air to catch, smiling as she beckons, "C'mere, you." Riko gladly obeys, being led up by the hand holding her chin until their lips finally meet in a soft kiss.   
  
"Did I taste good?" Chika asks when they pull back. Such a lewd question prompts a deep blush and averting amber eyes, hearing a barely audible "Y-Yes."   
  
  
_ She's got to be dripping by now _ , Chika thinks as she ponders how it is on the southern hemisphere. She catches Riko's hand sneaking down to touch herself. "Want me to take care of that?" Chika asks, eyes glancing down to the spot between Riko's legs.    
  
She doesn't need to ask twice.   
  
Riko nods her head frantically. She rolls slowly onto her back making Chika straddle her hips above her. This sophisticated city girl, probably the 3rd most mature of Aquors, is the easiest bottom Chika has ever met. She can easily make the pleading "fuck me" eyes, ones that warm every part of Chika's core.   
  
The orange haired girl presses their bodies together, making sure to bring her knee right between two beautiful legs as she dives her head to Riko's neck. She leaves kisses on her jawline to make her smile and then sucks on her pulse to make her moan.    
  
"You're so loud," Chika says after a nip, hand coming up to play with a perky breast.   
  
Riko arches into her. "Y-You can be rougher. I can- !" Her breath catches when she feels teeth dig into her neck at the same time she feels her nipple pinched and tweaked. Hips rocking against Chika's knee, making things even more embarrassing as she could tell her underwear was already soaked through. Definitely ruined. "Chika-chan...I- I need you."   
  
It's like a sudden alarm clock goes off in Chika's mind, instantly pulling back from that sensitive spot on the now marked neck. The mating call of the Riko is hard to ignore. She looks down at her desperate girlfriend, eyes trying to take in  _ every _ detail of her, still able to feel the gentle rock of hips and something wet coating her leg.   
  
Chika knows where Riko wants her, needs her. And it feels so good,  _ so _ good to feel wanted. Especially when she's done undressing her, Riko's hips raise up just slightly in invitation. A plea.   
  
  
A hand goes up to pin one of Riko's wrists, earning a nice small gasp, as the other sneaks down.   
  
"Are you sure?" Chika asks, scraping nails against her thigh to bring out shakey breathes.   
  
"Yes," Riko all but whimpers, " _ please _ ."   
  
Chika's no magician, but she knows the magic words. Still, she wants to tease. It works Riko up like no tomorrow and frankly it is  worth seeing that face twist in so much pleasure and relief when she's done.    
  
First touch is a simple tread through folds, she already knows how wet Riko is for her. Two fingers and a rub of her clit would have her spent in seconds.   
  
The only hand free that Riko has goes to Chika's back to hold on for dear life. She can feel herself make way for the digits dipping only slightly inside before coming out again to trace her entrance over and over again. She wants it. Wants Chika to make her sore. Make her ache.    
  
"Chika..." she whimpers, "p-please,  _ fuck me _ ."   
  
Barely a second passes before she feels the intrusion of hooked fingers.   
  
"You're so warm," Chika kisses her neck, "so  _ hot _ ."   
  
  
Riko can only respond with gasps and rolls of her hips, clit rubbing against the palm of Chika's hand as she thrusted in and out of her. The room filled with loud moans and creaks of springs, along with the smell of sex as their scents mixed with each other.    
  
  
Chika could lose herself in this girl, her everything, her reason to shine. Soft and beautiful and just so  _ good _ . She moved the hand pinning Riko's wrist up to intertwine their fingers together, and she'll bet a thousand mikans that the blush after that is the second best thing in the world. She has her eyes closed, too, like she's back on that piano making sweet, sweet music to Chika's ears.    
  
Her thoughts are interrupted by, "M-More..." Chika can tell by the way Riko twitches around her fingers, how her breathing picks up, how  _ loud _ her moans are, the way her fingers clasp and tremble and nails dig into her back that she's close. So so close. There are definitely going to be scratch marks on her back. It'll be worth it. Chika speeds up her fingers as she harshly palms her clit. Her lips and teeth attack the soft skin on Riko's neck, feeling how fast her heart is racing.   
  
" _ Oh my god _ \- Chika I'm gonna-  _ mmf _ ." A warm mouth and tongue silences her as her body spasms, warmth spreading from all over and throbbing around Chika's still moving fingers. Every rub to her clit releasing waves of pleasure as it prolongs her orgasm.   
  
Riko broke the kiss to moan out Chika's name, whimpering as her girlfriend gently kisses her cheeks, "I got you, babe." Her hand gives one last rub as she pushes her fingers deep. "I gotchyou." She slowly draws her hand out, fingers sticky with come, and rolls next to Riko on the completely messed up bed, other hand still holding the pianist's as she catches her breath. Chika, not wanting it to go to waste, sucks off the wetness from her hand before pressing their bodies together.   
  
The best thing in the world, in Chika's mind, is post-sex Riko. Her hair is tossed about over the pillow, cute blush on her face, she just has this  _ glow _ about her. But when her eyes open, oh god those eyes, they make Chika's heart melt. Who gave her the  _ right _ ? Wearing matching smiles, Riko rolls on her side to kiss her nose, then her forehead, then her lips.   
  


  
"You're cute."   
  


  
A kiss.   
  


  
"And soft."   
  


  
"Chika..."   
  


  
Another kiss.   
  


  
"And I really like you."   
  


  
They both let out soft giggles as Chika pulls the covers over them, concealing their naked intertwined bodies.   
  
"I love you." She nuzzles into Riko, breathing her in.   
  
  
"You weirdo..."

  
  
Chika turned away and reached back to bring Riko's arm around her in a snug embrace. Clingy. "Your weirdo, though."

  
  
Riko smiled. "Yeah."   


**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Chika totally wore Riko's sweater the next morning and Mari teased the fuck out of them. Bonus if Dia finds out.


End file.
